


Torture

by starfirenighthood



Series: Ficlets [26]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Awkwardness, Camping, Dick is 18, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, Sexual Tension, jason is 16, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 05:31:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13851117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfirenighthood/pseuds/starfirenighthood
Summary: Jason hated camping, and Dick was torturing him for more than one reason.





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> This was for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Jaydick camping’ and I like it. Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Warning: Language, Non-Explicit Sex, and Underage (Dick is 18 and Jason is 16)
> 
> Disclaimer: Not my characters

It was official, Jason hated camping. The insects, the sun, the dirt, and the shitty air mattress for what? To be bored out of your mind and uncomfortable. It fucking sucked, and what’s worse is that Dick had dragged him up here for ‘bonding’. Bruce had thought it was a good idea to send his eighteen and sixteen year old adoptive sons into the woods alone for a weekend. Probably just so he could have Selina come over without having to not so successfully sneak around.

“You know, this would be a lot more fun and a hell of a lot easier if you were actually paddling.”

“See, that would require effort and giving a shit, Dickhead.”

Dick flung a huge splash of water behind him that made Jason curse and Dick smile. “I suggest you start paddling, Little Wing.”

“Don’t call me that” he grumbled as he reluctantly grabbed the oar and started paddling.

Now, that wouldn’t have been so bad. The kayak was nice and it was a pretty summer day. Jason would dare even say he was enjoying himself, that is until they went down a current and somehow managed to tip themselves over. “Fucking perfect” Jason grumbled as he surfaced, arms on the bottom of the kayak.

“Oh lighten up buttercup, it’s just a little water. We’re near the campsite, we can just go back and change clothes.”

“Whatever” Jason sighed, following the older boy as they climbed up to shore, carrying the kayak.

When they made it back to their tent, Jason was glad that they had just wandered into the woods instead of going to an actual campsite because Dick immediately started stripping. “Geez, do you have any shame?” Jason grumbled, trying to hide his embarrassment as he tried his absolute hardest to keep his eyes away.

“Nope, and you shouldn’t either. You’re a good looking kid” Dick replied, winking at him before walking away to lay his clothes in the sun.

Jason just stood there, unashamedly staring at his ass in his grey boxer briefs. He didn’t know whether he was more embarrassed over the fact that Dick had called him good looking or the wink, or all of his amazing body shining in the dwindling sunlight. Probably all three.

“Come on Jay! You’ll get too cold if you don’t at least change!”

Despite everything in him saying it was a bad idea for him to prance around in his underwear, he stripped anyway. He walked over to where Dick was laying out his clothes to do the same and he swore those baby blue eyes did an appreciative once over of his body, but it was gone too quickly to have been real. “I see someone isn’t so shy after all” Dick teased, bumping him with his hip.

Jason tried not to smile, saying “Yeah, well it’s hard to be when you’re so…” he didn’t finish the thought, unable and afraid to as he felt his face heat up.

“When I’m so what?”

“N-Nothing” Jason stammered, praying Dick would drop it.

Thankfully he did, saying “Well it’s going to get cooler out so we should probably go change.”

“Yeah yeah, I’m right behind you.”

They walked back towards their tent and Jason felt like he was suffocating. This weird, awkward tension had been between him and Dick for a while, but it always tripled when they were alone. This trip? It was practically torture. The air was thick and crushing as they stepped into the tent, both of them quietly digging into their bags. Jason tried not to stare, he really did, but it was hard when Dick looked like he did. It also didn’t help that they kept making awkward eye contact, the air getting heavier each time.

“You know, you torture me.”

Jason was surprised at the sudden words, turning around to find Dick standing there in his still wet underwear, just looking at him. Averting his gaze, the younger said “ _I_ torture _you_? Hah, you’re real funny.”

Dick’s gaze was burning straight through him, and Jason swallowed harshly. The older took a step towards him, and Jason stayed still when Dick leant up, pressing a timid kiss to his lips. Dick looked at him, eyes burning and Jason didn’t bother to resist as he stepped forward, kissing the other. Dick’s hands cradled his face as he pressed their bodies together, letting out a giggle when Jason moved so that they fell back onto one of the air mattresses.

“You’re torture” Dick mumbled against his lips, moaning when Jason ground their hips together.

“You started it” Jason mumbled, before Dick was wrapping around him and kissing him like he was drowning, “walking around in your fucking underwear just to torture me.”

At that Jason was pulling off said underwear, flinging them somewhere over his head as Dick grabbed at Jason’s. “I just wanted to know if you were just as crazy about me.”

Jason continued kissing him, moaning as their bare skin met. “Of course I am, have you met you?”

Their hips ground together, both of them moaning at the friction. They rutted together like the teenagers they were, Dick’s face flushed and so pretty it physically hurt. Jason couldn’t help but to keep kissing him as he began to tremble, Dick’s nails digging into his shoulders as the air mattress crinkled below them. “O-Oh, Jason” Dick moaned, back arching and that was it.

After they had cleaned up and settled down, they laid together in a tangle of limbs. Dick was smiling at him, pressing a kiss to his cheek saying “Told you camping wasn’t so bad.”

”Yeah yeah, whatever Dick.”

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the little ficlet I wrote for my girlfriend’s prompt of ‘Jaydick camping’.
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO GIVE ME A PROMPT READ RULES BELOW:
> 
> I will be posting all my ficlets in the same series, they will be any rating, from various ships, and I’m aiming to keep them all under a thousand words. My girlfriend has been giving me prompts for my ships but now I’m accepting them from you guys. It can be as innocent or as dirty as you want, just a word or just a sentence, an AU, or a scenario, anything really for any of the following ships; Jaydick (Jason ToddxDick Grayson), Raestar (RavenxStarfire), Danti (DarkiplierxAntisepticeye), and now Stucky (Steve RogersxBucky Barnes). If you send me one for a ship not on the list you have a small chance of me accepting it or simply just using the prompt for one of the ships listed above. If you do wish to leave a prompt write the ship you want with it in the comments below and we’ll see if I write it! I write these when I’m bored and for inspiration so any prompt you give me is a big help. Thanks!
> 
> If you liked this don’t forget to leave kudos or leave a comment. Please and thank you ;)


End file.
